Dmitry Volodin
Biography Dmitry Volodin (Russian: Дмитрий Володин) (February 20, 2011-February 20, 2011 in St. Petersburg, Russia) was Anna Kirochu's stillborn twin brother. The reason for him being stillborn is because of Natalia taking methadone during her final week of pregnancy, this left Anna with a lung defect that was corrected after birth, but ended up killing the unborn Dmitry. After passing on, he became a ghost-born human, which is the result if a baby dies after birth or is stillborn, he was abducted by the GBS before the stages of the TT10-GBS war and called the "White Burn" and was made to take out members Appearance As he was born dead, he looked the same as any newborn baby. As a ghost born human, he ages the same as most humans, He is a tall and handsome man of an average yet muscular build, he has black hair, pale skin, wears army boots, black trousers and a long coat, by the time the TT10 war's Rachel phase with his twin sister being at least 23, he is aged about 23 years old, if Anna dies, he will become a full ghost and stop aging. He has his codename "White Burn" in Russian Cyrillic (Белый ожог) marked on his right arm After the ceasefire and joining the TT10, he wears a more cleaner version of what he wore when under Project: White Burn. Also during under TT10, he is more healthier-looking with color returning to his skin. He is described as "pretty and attractive" by women from both sides. History Dmitry Volodin was born dead to Natalia and Nikolai Volodin alongside his twin sister Anna, who wasn't stillborn. He was taken to the Ghost World's orphanage shortly after, not knowing who he was and went under the false name "Nikolai Dedov" until he was five, where staff told him who he was. At the age of 11, he was abducted by the GBS Ghosts and trained to become a killer and at the same time, found out his real name. He was injected with special steroids to make him more powerful and was trained with espionage and weaponry. In captivity, his GBS handlers treated him very cruelly, if he brought home animals, they would starve him for three days and then give the animal, cooked with rice and give it to them, only to tell him it was the animal taken from them. If he failed his assassination, he was starved by having the needles removed when not on missions. At the age of 18, he was forced to pose for pornographic images and made to go under a fake name to try and pass off as an actual member of the GBS Russian Force At the age of 23, he saw his twin sister again after an investigation into the suspicious photos of him, who now a makeup designer who married a Russian business man and has a 4-year old daughter named Natasha Anna Denisov and a 3-year old son named Alexander Dmitry Denisov. But he couldn't recongise his twin sister or his family as he died when he was only a baby and the only memories he had of her was in utero, and tried to kill her before being apprehended. The GBS were unaware that Dmitry was brainwashed into working for him by Russian members and only found out when they saw the pornographic photos of Dmitry that was printed into a recent edition of a GBS-controlled porn magazine and the fact they hardly knew his name. Personality He is cold and calculating, he doesn't seem to have any memory of his parents, older brother and alive twin sister, asking Anna in Russian "Кто, черт возьми, Дмитрий?" (Who the f*** is Dmitry?). When Orla told him about the abusive treatment Anna and his parents inflicted on her, he looked genuinely horrified and seemed to hate Nikolai and Natalia soon after, denying that they were even his parents. Because of his poor English and his poor understanding of the language, he usually only speaks to Russian-speaking members like Arkadi and Ri Dae-Jung. He also sees his beauty as a curse, as female Russian GBS members forced him to pose for pornographic photos. Quotes (If a twinless twin dies, if Anna dies, I stop aging entirely and I will become a pure ghost) ~ Dmitry on twinless twins. (I don't speak English too well, it's very hard for me to speak it) Ты хоть представляешь, насколько глупый ты говоришь? Я имею в виду, что ты трахаешься, ты потерял Соколова, и ты говоришь: «Не могли бы вы помочь нам найти его?» Почему, черт возьми, я должен ?! Это твоя чертовски работающая ублюдка, но, очевидно, ты сосать ее! (Do you have any idea how stupid you sound?, I mean what a f*** up, you lost Sokolov and you're like "Can you please help us find him?" Why the f*** should I?! That is your f***ing job motherf***er, but obviously, you suck at it!) (I was a witness in seeing Masaru die, first, when he and Kouta were walking to the main are where the inquest was held, Masaru clutched his stomach in pain and Kouta went to comfort him, then he fell to the floor and when Kouta pulled him up, blood came out of his mouth and eyes, The doctors were called but he died on arrival) Abilities Multilingualism: He speaks his native Russian, aswell as poor-to-almost non-existent English. Superhuman Strength: Thanks to his ghost DNA and the injections that he was administered, he can survive falls that can kill humans. Weaknesses Doesn't understand English: Dmitry was spoken to in Russian his whole life and hasn't heard English before he joined the TT10. Poor memory: Because of the mutliple times his memory has been wiped out, he hardly remembers any of his alive family members. Poor communication: Speaks mostly Russian and poor English, which makes it impossible for those who don't understand Russian to know what he is saying. Unused to affection: He shows shyness when complimented on his attractiveness, as Project: White Burn female members used his attractive physical appearance to make him pose for pornography, Violent outbursts: He is very prone to violence Self-harm Nightmares Theory Smash Brawl BIO Name: Dmitry Nikolas Volodin Age: 0/23 Nationality: Russian Ethnicity: Russian DOB/DOD: February 20th 2011. Location of origin: St. Petersburg, Russia. Info: Anna's deceased twin brother, who was stillborn, he was abducted at the age of 11 by Russian GBS members, they made him into an assassin. Trivia * He speaks mostly in Russian unlike his sister and brother. * His nickname by Russian GBS members that didn't work on his experimentation is Mertvyye Dvoynik (Мертвый Двойник), Russian for dead twin, which pays homage to him being born dead at birth. * He hates proccessed meats, claiming he can taste all the fatty chemicals added. * His full name is Dmitry Nikolas Volodin (Дмитрий Николас Володин), he originally used Nikolaevich, but he disowned his father alongside his sister. * He is one of the few people not to wear a universial translator, as a result, he requires a translator, in this case, his twin sister Anna. * His least favorite food is pizza, probably from throwing up after eating it willingly. * He listens to Russian-covered songs, probably because he doesn't understand English. Category:Ghost Born Humans Category:People from Russia Category:Deceased Children Category:Males from Russia Category:Males Category:Twins Category:Twin Siblings